A hero's family
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: Years had passed since Link's battle with Ganondorf and Majora, and Hyrule is in peace once again. But, the new King of Hyrule now had an even bigger challange in life; Fatherhood. How will Link fare with taking care of his newborn son, on top of being a King? Read to find out. ZeLink multichap family and romance fluff. Some OCs, like Zelda and Link's children. Post OoT


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise in any way whatsoever... Except for the game cartridges, of course.**_

* * *

Hyrule palace was always quiet, no matter what time of day it was, nor what kind of festivals held in said palace were. Despite the crowdy and lively Castle town, the castle itself was more serene and quiet, though it could be quite lively at times, peace surrounds the palace most of the time. It's always quiet, allowing the King and Queen of Hyrule to concentrate on their jobs.

-that is, it was_ usually_ quiet.

Sounds of footsteps echoed through the vast castle palace, gasps of tired breaths clearly visible on the air around the source of the sound. The maids could easily tell who the running one was, of course. After all, he did almost bumped into one of them as he ran.

The King of Hyrule ran past the corridors and maids, his face plastered with both frantic and worry. Neither his royal attire nor crown were to be seen, for he only wore a somewhat-casual tunic on top of the usual white undershirt he always wore when there's no council to meet, despite the freezing cold winter air surrounding the castle. But he didn't care; he kept on running past the halls and numerous doors, only stopping when he had reached an enourmous, castle-sized door.

The blond man stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and to move his back length, golden hair, tied into a ponytail, from obscuring his view. Huh, it seems some of them really did fell onto his face because of the sweat.

After a few moments catching his breath, the man finally inhaled one last time, and smashed the door open, shouting "Zelda!" As another drop of sweat dripped from his face.

The sudden bang certainly did earned him two confused glances- one from the blonde queen atop the bed, the other from the white-haired, slightly older woman just beside the Queen's bed. "Link." The whitehaired woman spoke. As usual, with an ice-cold tone whose cold defeated even the snow itself. She felt no need to even call him with his formal title, after all, she had known the King of Hyrule for as long as she could remember. Even when he was still but a child who used to sneak into the castle to meet the princess.

"Impa." Link greeted back after catching his breath. Although, his focus soon turned back to the blonde on the bed, and he began to approach her, leaning down a bit to see her face - her beautiful, porcelain face - more clearly. "Zelda..." He called her name again, brushing some of her golden locks away from her face.

Her weak smile was already more than enough to ease his worry, _and_ made him smiled too, he noted. "Link..." Even her gentle, yet weak voice managed to soothe him considerably. The queen reached out her hand to touch his face, making sure her blurry vision wasn't playing tricks on her.

Smiling, Link put a hand over hers, assuring he was, indeed, real. Two pairs of azures lock gazes, and they smiled at each other, as if ignoring the soft groan Impa muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes and this somewhat clichéd scene.

Soon enough, the blond King began to turn his head left and right, a questioning look plastered his face. "The baby?"

The smile on the Queen's face only widen when her beloved asked the question. She turned her head slightly to the side, pointing at the infant on the other side of the King-sized bed with her gaze. Link followed her eyes' movement for a second, but then slowly put her hand back down and walked over to the other side of the bed.

Link took the baby in his arms, though he had to admit never doing so before. The snow white cloth wrapping the child was just as soft as her silk-smooth hair he always loathed, and the blond hair on the baby's head looked almost, if not exactly, the same as Link's. Just the mere sight of the baby-_his son_, was enough to made a smile appeared again on his lips. Of course, it relieved him greatly just to know his wife and son made it safely, without any complication, let alone to actually held the baby in his arms. Oh, the joy he felt could even defeat those he felt when he had successfully managed to sneak into the castle without being spotted by Impa.

"He still doesn't have a name, you know," -Link's ears perked up when the voice reached his ears, although he only spared one glance at his wife before returning back to his son, his mind only think about what name best suited the boy-that he and Zelda would like, of course.

The trio fell silent for a minute, until Link finally spoke, his gaze fixed on the boy's sleeping figure. "...Shade." Once again, a smile made its way to the King's lips.

She swore, those smiles are contagnious, seriously. "I think it's a great name." Sure, a 5-lettered name with one syllable that basically meant shadow wasn't something that counts as 'creative', but knowing Link, that was actually a_ major_ improvement on his name-making part. Impa also looked like she approved the name, albeit a bit uncreative.

Link then moved to sit on his side of the bed, a hand over his wife's while the other kept cradling young Link in his arm. "You did a great job," He leaned down and planted a kiss on the weary, porcelain face of hers. "...You should rest, Zel."

Zelda smiled. No words were needed for her to convey her feelings - her expression says it all. Tiredly, the blonde rested her head on the side of his hand. A nod was her only response.

At that, Impa could only sighed in defeat. Although an amused smile started to form on her lips, the sheikah turned on her heels. And headed towards the door, muttering "Youngsters these days..." Under her breath. Of course, the royal couple needed some time alone with their newest family member, don't they?

The door closed with a soft_ clak_, two pairs of blue eyes stared right at it. Neither the Queen nor the King uttered a word - any kind of word would certainly destroy the peaceful atmosphere around the room, and that would be the least of their dreams. It was already too comfortable for them, sitting together atop their bed, little Shade in Link's arms... It almost seemed like this moment was made just for her to rest, if not both of them. After all, Link did ran across the enourmous castle full-speed to get here. If he didn't deserve a rest as well, then what is?

"... It's already been a whole decade, isn't it?" Eventually, though, Zelda decided to speak. Her eyelids closed gently in an attempt to rest a bit, but her ears were sharp as always to caught wind of her husband's reply.

Link raised an eyebrow, turning his gaze from the sleeping prince to his Queen. "Since what?"

Her eyelids fluttered open again, and she was staring at him softly. "Since your 'adventure'."

"Oh," Link's face began to shift into an oblivious, somewhat shocked, one, "Right. Has it really been that long?"

A soft giggle escaped her lips. Oh, his clueless face was just to precious to pass by. Perhaps he_ was_ a bit too oblivious and carefree, not to mention naïve, for a King, but that was the exact thing that stole her heart. The thing that made her fell for him. She liked him the way he is, and that won't change, no matter what. "Yes, silly. Didn't you ever looked at a mirror?" Said Zelda, playfully pointing at his back-length ponytail.

Link could only stare for a bit, but soon joined her giggle with his own, (Careful not to wake Shade up, of course). The Hero of Time and Termina smiled softly, leaning down to plant yet another kiss on her forehead. He laid Shade down beside Zelda, then. Laying down beside her himself. "... I honestly thought you wouldn't believe me, you know," The King's face remain buried in her soft, golden locks, "Back then in the castle courtyard? Back when I came out of the blue and said I'm from the future, remember?"

"Of course I do," Zelda shifted to lay on her side. A hand stroked her husband's head softly. "... I already told you a_ million_ times, Link. I believe you." Once again, her eyelids slid closed, a smile forming on her face. "Besides, we all know my memory about that 'future' came back a few years after that. Impa's and the other sages', too." Said the Queen, trying to reassure him about her trust in him back then - something he had asked a billion times, and which she also answered for a billion times.

"... Yes, but back then, you didn't know anything, right?" Link lifted his head to gaze at her once again, "You could've called the guards to seize the seemingly crazed boy, couldn't you? But-"

"But I didn't." Zelda finished his sentence, her hand brought his face up to see hers. "I believed you, Link. I still do. I never think of your stories about The Future that almost was and about Termina to be a mere lie, even before I regained my memory about it. _I believe you_, Link."

He stared wide-eyed at first. But soon, a smile started to form on his lips - a relieved one. He knew she believes him, he always know. But without hearing it straight from the horse's mouth, it just... Made him felt uneasy. But now that he could get that off his chest, perhaps he now could trust she will never leave or doubt him. No, he _will_ trust her with all his heart.

Link put a hand on top of hers, chuckling slightly. "Though, I do wish you sages could've regained your memories sooner. That way maybe I could just sneak in to see you a tad bit easier." And now, a smile. A soft and kind smile that just might captivate her again. "Not that those guards were exactly the hardest to pass by, though."

The Queen giggled, joined with Link's chuckle accompanying hers. Oh, how she wished she could see his face grin like this more often. He almost seemed as if he was sparkling. Or maybe that was just because he had been away to that diplomatic meeting in Labrynna for far too long.

Link gently put her hand down from his face, and brought her face to meet his, their lips as the meeting point. "I love you, Zel."

"I love you too, Link."

* * *

_**A/N: Riight! Sooo... Let's just say I've had enough of Author's block, and I decided to just wing it and make a multichap of pure family and ZeLink fluffiness! Then again, I really want to write this for a long time. And to be honest, I really enjoy writing un-angst family or friendship fics like this! There WILL be some conflict later on, but this'll mainly consist some ZeLink family fluff. Oh, and this took place post OoT and MM, just to clear things up. So basically, when Link returned and told Zelda after being sent 7 years back, Zelda didn't remember anything. But, a few years after Link went back from Termina, the sages' memory returned, and she remembered everything now. Oh, and Link just loved to sneak into the castle to see her when they were young. And that's basically the whole headcanon this fic has... I think.**_

_**Anyways! I think of Little Shade as TP Link, somehow? But really, you can imagine him however you wish. Just in case you get confused when I try to describe him, since I am not good at it. **_

_**Soo! Here, you are free to submit ideas about what I should write next, and I'll consider it, although there is some plot I put into this story too. Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think about this fic! After all, how could I improve or know how suck this thing is if you don't tell me?**_

_**-Shiro Arceus- **_


End file.
